Daisy (Galactic Battle)
Daisy (デイジー, Daisy) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Daisy has been decloned from Peach and is now considered a semi-clone, retaining several moves, while also utilizing various moves unique to her, and referencing the Super Mario Land series, as well as her appearances in the Mario spin-offs. Deanna Mustard reprises the role with new voice clips specifically for Smash, rather than using the previous samples of her from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. How to Unlock *Complete Classic Mode with Peach. *Play 280 VS. Matches. *Get her to join your party in The Elemental Labyrinth. With the exception of the final task, completing one of the above will lead to Daisy challenging the player to a battle on Rainbow Road. Defeating her will unlock her for regular gameplay. Changes from Ultimate *Daisy has a new Neutral Attack, now slapping the opponent twice, followed by an uppercut. *Daisy's Forward Tilt has been made quicker than Peach's. *Daisy now takes her crown off and swipes upward at the opponent for her Up-Tilt. *Daisy's Down Tilt now uses her parasol in connection with a sweep kick. *Daisy's Dash Attack is now a shoulder bash, similar to Wario's Forward Smash in Brawl. *Daisy's Forward Smash is only the Frying Pan and sends opponents downwards rather than upwards. *Daisy Up Smash has been changed to use her parasol and twirl it into the air. It now counts as a multi-hit smash attack. *Daisy's Down Smash is now similar to Wario's Down Smash, using her whole body rather than her head like Wario. *Daisy's Neutral Aerial now is a spinning roundhouse kick. *Daisy's Forward Aerial is now a downward headbutt, similar to Yoshi's Forward Aerial. *Daisy's Back Aerial now has her swing her crown backward, making it different from Peach's version. *Daisy's Up Aerial is now similar to Peach's Up Aerial in Melee. *Daisy's Down Aerial is now a downward stomp, similar to Dr. Mario in Ultimate. *Daisy's Pummel is now similar to Mario's, punching the opponent rather than using Toad to punch the opponent. *Daisy's Forward and Backward throws use her Tennis Racket to whack opponents away. *Daisy's Up Throw no longer utilizes Toad. *Daisy now grinds the opponent with her feet rather than using Toad to land on the opponents. *Daisy has a new Neutral Special, Flower Swing, based on Mario Super Sluggers. *Daisy has a new Side Special, Javelin, based on Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. *Daisy has a new Up Special, Fencing Leap, also based on Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. *Daisy's Down Special, Vegetable, now uses the Carrot from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins rather than the Turnip from Super Mario Bros. 2. It now has a chance to pull out a Fire Flower alongside a Bob-omb and Mr. Saturn. *Daisy has gained a new Final Smash, Crystal Smash, based on Mario Strikers Charged. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Galactic Battle Role in Classic Mode Daisy appears as both an opponent and an ally in all variations of Classic Mode. Sarasaland Represent! Daisy's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Sarasaland Represent, and features Madame Broode as the final boss. Daisy's opponents are princesses in their respective franchises. Several changes to the route from Ultimate have occurred, with Shareena and Veronica replace the Mii Fighters in Round 5, Azura joining Corrin in Round 4, and Madame Broode replacing Master Hand and Crazy Hand in the Final Round. Alternate Costumes Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Daisy's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Daisy in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Daisy also appears in several Primary and Support Spirits. SuperMarioParty_Daisy.png|Daisy's Fighter Spirit Dr. Daisy artwork.png|Dr. Daisy BabyDaisyPicture I guess.png|Baby Daisy Dr. Baby Daisy.png|Dr. Baby Daisy MSOGT Daisy Table Tennis.png|Daisy (Sports Attire) Trivia *Daisy is notable for being one of the few previous Echo Fighters to gain an entire overhaul, making her a unique fighter rather than a semi-clone. Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Mario Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses